User interfaces allow users to control computers to navigate through various operating and application feature sets. Modern operating systems provide windows, point cursors and/or touch screens to allow users to manipulate on screen user interface widgets. Examples of modern day operating systems that include examples of such interfaces include Apple's OS X and iOS, and Microsoft's Windows 10 and Mobile.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.